


In Order To Be One There Must Be None

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: In which Remus and Roman hunts down the other sides.That's a very vague summary, sorry. RemRom fic + Unsympathetic Roman and Unsympathetic Remus.This fic is also posted on wattpad and tumblr. If posted anywhere else please contact me.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Kudos: 3





	In Order To Be One There Must Be None

**Chapter One:** _To Be One_

**Characters:** Remus Sanders, Roman Sanders, and Virgil Sanders

.

.

.

Roman was in the kitchen. Remus walks in and wraps his arms around him.

“Hey” Remus greets as a small smile formed on his face. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever in each other’s embrace. A soft hum of complete bliss escaping Romans mouth as he finally felt Remus’s warm body practically wrap around him making him feel at home. 

“ **What are you two doing?** ” The voice of the annoying emo came through the air like a sharp hot knife slicing through jello melting the once firm jiggly object into gross icky goo. Melted jello wasn't fun and neither was the anxious side. Remus immediately stepped back leaving an appropriate distance between the two creative sides. 

“Nothing,” he said, "We’re just baking.”

Virgil raises an eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

He steps in between them to get a glass from the cabinet. 

The seconds pass by slowly. Roman stirring the ingredients in the bowl, Remus standing by the refrigerator, and Virgil taking his time pouring his drink. It was an awkward silence. 

Soon Virgil left, the awkward air leaving with him and everything good came rushing back in.

Roman lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I wish we could be together” 

“You know why we can’t.  _ The Agreement  _ remember-“ Roman was cut off 

“Fuck  _ The Agreement _ , I want you!”

Roman hands quickly found themselves to Remus’s face. A soft shh passing through his lips trying to lower their conversation in case prying ears could hear them.

“Don’t be silly Remus, they would never let it happen. They’ll have our heads if they found out” Remus held Romans hands in his own looking deeply and desperately into Romans green brown orbs.

“Then let’s take theirs”

“What?” Roman asked. He paused waiting for Remus to say ‘just kidding’ or something but he never did. One look into Remus’s eyes and Roman could tell that Remus wasn’t joking or saying random absurd things. No, Remus was serious. 

“We can do it. We can make a plan and execute it. Then we can be together. There won’t be any  _ Agreement _ stopping us from being as one” Remus continued. His frantically looked between Romans eyes searching for any sign that Roman would join him. That Roman wanted to be with him just as badly as Remus wanted to be with Roman.

There was silence, neither one of them knew what to say. Waiting for the other to make the first move, the first word, the first decision on what to do next. 

“Roman please?” his voice tight, the slightest hint of hopelessness beginning to seep in his thoughts and bleed out through his words. Maybe Roman didn’t want to be with him. 

“Ok. Let’s do it”

...

**457 Words**


End file.
